1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a non-toxic, sticky rubber-based composition and, more particularly, is concerned with a method for making the non-toxic rubber-based composition for use in toys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a toy made of a rubber-based composition has gained immense popularity in both Japan and the United States. The toy is marketed under the trademark WACKY WALLWALKER in the United States. The toys are manufactured in an octopus shape and are composed of a sticky, rubber-based composition. When applied to a smooth wall or glass surface, the octopus-shaped toy appears to crawl down the surface. The rubber is sufficiently sticky to allow the toy to remain attached to the wall. However, the force of gravity pulls the toy down the surface. As the toy moves down the surface, it flips and turns and appears to be walking or crawling in an octopus-like manner.
While the octopus-shaped toys have enjoyed tremendous commercial success as individual items, a substantial market exists for the toys as "premium" items. A "premium" item is a product which is included for free or at a low cost when another product is purchased.
Premium items are often enclosed with food products, such as popcorn or cereal. Thus, it is important that the premium item be non-toxic, and safe for inclusion in packages containing products intended for human consumption. The prior art rubber-based toys contain significant amounts of benzene or other potentially toxic components. Thus, manufacturers of food products desiring to include the toys product as a premium item must resort to expensive packaging of the premium item in order to protect the food product from potentially toxic materials. Further, even when suitable packaging is used, there remains a danger that the toxic substance will migrate through the packaging.